projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Batavian Labour Party
} |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Batavian Labour Party' Bataafse Arbeiderspartij |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"| |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Leader | width="50%" align="left"|Kiersten Matias |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Deputy Leader | width="50%" align="left"|Antoon Tigchelhof |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Founded | width="50%" align="left"|10 December 1948 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Ideology | width="50%" align="left"|Social democracy |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Political position | width="50%" align="left"|Centre-left |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Colour | width="50%" align="left"| }| } | }} Red |- ! width="50%" align="left"|House of Representatives | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |} The Batavian Labour Party (BLP, Dutch: Bataafse Arbeiderspartij, BAP) is a centre-left social democratic political party in Batavia. The party is the one of the three historical major political parties in Enderronian politics, the others being the Free Democratic Party and the Christian Democrats. The current party leader is Kiersten Matias, since 2015. The Labour Party has formed the government of Batavia as the largest party in a coalition during the periods 1959–1961, 1967–1980, 1983–1988 and 2003–2010. In the 2017 general election the party fell to only 18 seats in the House of Representatives, making it the fourth-largest party–its worst showing ever. It lost its status as the largest left-of-centre party in the parliament to the Batavian Greens. Election results ImageSize = width:670 height:240 PlotArea = width:570 height:160 left:30 bottom:60 AlignBars = justify DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:40 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:5 start:0 PlotData= bar:% color:red width:18 mark:(line,white) align:center fontsize:S bar:1949 from:start till:15.24 text:15.24 bar:1952 from:start till:22.41 text:22.41 bar:1955 from:start till:24.82 text:24.82 bar:1959 from:start till:27.51 text:27.51 bar:1961 from:start till:25.40 text:25.40 bar:1964 from:start till:21.64 text:21.64 bar:1967 from:start till:25.98 text:25.98 bar:1969 from:start till:32.20 text:32.20 bar:1972 from:start till:32.16 text:32.16 bar:1976 from:start till:25.47 text:25.47 bar:1980 from:start till:23.98 text:23.98 bar:1983 from:start till:27.53 text:27.53 bar:1984 from:start till:26.68 text:26.68 bar:1988 from:start till:17.68 text:17.68 bar:1991 from:start till:20.86 text:20.86 bar:1994 from:start till:22.76 text:22.76 bar:1996 from:start till:23.24 text:23.24 bar:1999 from:start till:18.85 text:18.85 bar:2003 from:start till:28.72 text:28.72 bar:2006 from:start till:30.29 text:30.29 bar:2010 from:start till:25.41 text:25.41 bar:2013 from:start till:21.23 text:21.23 bar:2017 from:start till:10.84 text:10.84 }}| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 19 | | 15.24% | 3rd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Jan Duisenberg |- | 1952 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 8 | | 22.41% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Jan Duisenberg |- | 1955 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 3 | | 24.82% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Jan Duisenberg |- | 1959 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 3 | | 27.51% | 2nd | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Coalition | Matthew Kalkakis |- | 1961 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | | 25.40% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Matthew Kalkakis |- | 1964 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 5 | | 21.64% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Matthew Kalkakis |- | 1967 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 5 | | 25.98% | 2nd | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Coalition | Matthew Kalkakis |- | 1969 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 7 | | 32.20% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Coalition | Matthew Kalkakis |- | 1972 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 5 | | 32.16% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Coalition | Matthew Kalkakis |- | 1976 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 8 | | 25.47% | 2nd | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Coalition | Rupert de Jong |- | 1980 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 3 | | 23.98% | 1st | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Rupert de Jong |- | 1983 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 10 | | 27.53% | 2nd | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Coalition | Willem Cohen |- | 1984 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | | 26.68% | 2nd | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Coalition | Willem Cohen |- | 1988 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 15 | | 17.68% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Willem Cohen |- | 1991 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 5 | | 20.86% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Willem Cohen |- | 1994 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 3 | | 22.76% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Adriaan Knopert |- | 1996 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 4 | | 23.24% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Adriaan Knopert |- | 1999 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 6 | | 18.85% | 3rd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Adriaan Knopert |- | 2003 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 17 | | 28.72% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Coalition | Gert Leenders |- | 2006 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 3 | | 30.29% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Coalition | Gert Leenders |- | 2010 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 9 | | 25.41% | 1st | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Anne Wijnberg |- | 2013 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 7 | | 21.23% | 2nd | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Coalition | Anne Wijnberg |- | 2017 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 19 | | 10.84% | 4th | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Coalition | Kiersten Matias |}